how it should’ve happened
by charlottexpage
Summary: how the henry danger three parter really should've ended since nick wanted to scam us. chenry.


"Captain Man, SwellView's in danger!" Jasper cried.

"You're the only one who can save us!" added Schwoz

"Time's running out, you gotta act now!" Jasper said to Caitlynn.

Yes, the dog.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the pairs antics as she fervently strapped an abundance of weapons on to her chest and in her pockets. Ray hadn't answered her call to warn him about Rick Twitler and was starting to get worried. Neither Henry or Ray had returned from the mission yet and she knew something was wrong.

They had never been out on a mission this long before and it was getting late. If something did happen to them, she knew she'd never be able to live with herself if she didn't at least try to save them.

"Guys! I'm gonna try and rescue Ray and Henry. Now, do you wanna come with me or do you wanna stay here and play Super-Pooch with Captain Caitylnn?!" Charlotte cried out from annoyance.

Why weren't they as worried as she was?

"Ergh, tough question" Jasper said

"Ray's very mean to me so.." Schwoz shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Charlotte exclaimed. Jasper waved his arms in dismissal and the alarm for the tubes sounded throughout the ManCave. Charlotte quickly glanced over to see Ray and Henry slide down them and relished in the fact that they were okay.

"Oh, thank god" she sighed in relief as she threw all of her weapons on to the ground. She brought her gaze back over to them to see Henry looking at her with a small smile.

"Henry, you're okay!" Charlotte said as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He responded immediately by wrapping his arms around her waist, tightening his grip after a few seconds.

"So am I" Ray said offended. Charlotte slightly untangled herself from their embrace to turn and look at Ray.

"Well maybe if you answered any of my calls you'd be getting a hug too" she scoffed. Ray mumbled something under his breath before following Jasper and Scwhoz over to the couch. She turned back to Henry to see his eyes slightly glossed over and struggling to stay looking at her.

"Hey, Hen...what's wrong?" Char asked concerned.

"Twittler got away..." he responded, looking back and forth between her eyes and the floor. Charlotte raised her eyebrows signaling him to continue, because she knew there was more to it than what he was saying.

"...and he also took my powers" Henry finished, now looking down at the ground.

"What?!" everyone besides Ray shouted.

"Yeah, check it out" Ray said, reaching over to the little side table to pick up a random rock he found. He threw it at Henry's face and he groaned in pain upon impact.

"Ow!" he moaned.

"See?" Ray stated. Henry sighed and started to walk over the couch before he felt Charlotte lightly grab his hand to keep him from moving.

"Hey, we're gonna get your powers back. I promise" Charlotte said reassuringly. She squeezed his hand a little tighter and and look up softly into his dark brown eyes.

"Thank you" Henry quietly whispered to her before letting go, reciprocating her squeeze from earlier.

\- - - - - -

Out of all the things he called him back for, the question he just asked him was the last thing he would've expected. Even Charlotte started to slow down her pedaling on the bike at the mention of it.

"What?" Henry asked turning a little red.

"Are you and Charlotte like, dating?" Schwoz asked again.

"Why would you think that?" Henry asked, turning to look at Charlotte who was staring at the man oddly.

"I don't know. You guys just seemed pretty coupley earlier so I just figured" he shrugged. Henry brought his hand up to the back of this neck and started to turn even more red and Charlotte answered the question for him.

"No, Schwoz. We're not dating" Charlotte said starting to pick up her pace again on the bicycle. Henry shook his head and ran over the tubes trying to get rid of the unbearably hot sensation he was feeling in his body.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise" Schwoz said smirking which caused Charlotte to roll her eyes.

\- - - -

"Uh, the tests are positive" Schwoz said. Everyone started to cheer before Schwoz interrupted them with a pained look on his face.

"Uh, no I meant the tests are positive that he'll never get his powers back. They're positively gone" he finished.

Nobody seemed to like the way he structured that sentence.

Henry plopped down on to the couch with a loud sigh and put his head in his hands. The other four looked at each other trying to figure out what to do.

"Hey, Kid. We're gonna head out for a little bit...give you some space" Ray said patting his shoulder lightly before heading over the elevator with the others following behind him. Charlotte was just about to step into the elevator until she heard Henry call her name behind her.

"Yes, Henry?" she asked turning around.

"Can you stay with me...please?" he asked her, his voice grew small and quiet. Charlotte could tell that her best friend was hurting and it pained her to see him like this.

"Of course" she said the boy. "I'll just meet you guys later" she said redirecting her attention to the boys. They all nodded their heads and Jasper pressed the button which made the elevator doors close. Charlotte slowly made her way back over to the couch and saw that Henry had scooted in towards the middle to make room for her.

She got in on the right side of him and slid down until she was only couple inches away from him. She rested her left arm up against the back of the couch and propped her hand up against hear head, leaning in to it. She looked at the blonde across from her to see him looking back at her with a dispirited look on his face.

"How ya feeling?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence have passed.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Henry lightly chuckled at his sarcastic response.

"I'm sorry, Hen. I know how much your power meant to you" she responded. Henry clasped his hands together and looked down at them.

"It really is just kind of stings, you know? I don't know why, but when I had powers I just-" Henry started before looking up to see Charlotte in front of him staring intently at him.

"Never mind" he said looking back down at his hands.

"No, keep going" Charlotte reassured him. He looked back up at her and took a deep breath before sighing and continuing.

"When I had powers I actually felt like I was worth something. Like what I did actually mattered to people, and I wasn't overshadowed by Captain Man or somebody else. My powers gave me this new found confidence that never had before...and I kinda needed it because I was sort of lagging in that department" Henry said letting his heart out. He watched the girl stare at him for a couple moments before bringing his hand up behind his neck and turning red.

"I know, it's stupid" he said brushing off what he said earlier.

"Henry, it's not stupid" Charlotte said fully sitting upright now.

"It's not?" he questioned.

"Of course not. Henry your super power in no way defined who you are as a person. You were special because of you are and not powers you do or don't have. Last time I checked you did this job for three years before getting your superpower and you were pretty damn good at it. And people loved you, they still do! Last time I checked you saved the entire fucking world yesterday. Your life is still amazing" she poured out to him, trying to get him to see reason. They stared at each other for a few moments before a wide grin made its way on to Henry's face. He ducked his head down in an attempt to hide the inevitable blush growing on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Char. It means a lot to me" he said finally looking up to meet her eyes. It didn't take long for him to get easily lost in them, as they lighting from above caused them to glimmer as she moved them. He felt this fuzzy feeling rise up in his stomach, as it always does when he's around the curly haired girl.

"You're welcome. You may not technically have a superpower anymore, but you'll always be a superhero in my book, you're not just the-" Charlotte started but was cut off by Henry's lips being placed on top of her own.

His hand was cupping her cheek and her eyes widened in shock. It didn't take her long though to respond, feeling him smile against her lips when she kissed back. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by Schwoz's voice ringing through the ManCave yelling with joy.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you guys are dating!" Schwoz said causing the pair to jump apart in surprise. They turned around to see Ray, Jasper, and Jasper displayed on one of the computer screens in the ManCave. They were all upstairs in Junk 'N Stuff cramped behind the register.

"Dude!" Henry said, his face now a deep shade of red.

"Yes?" Schwoz said innocently.

"You were spying on us?!" Charlotte questioned, feeling her body heat up.

"It was Jasper's idea!" he said, immediately pointing a finger at the boy.

"No it was not!" he replied offended. All three of them then proceeded to break into an argument before Charlotte shut of the computer screen with the remote on the table. She then turned to look at Henry before the two bursted out laughing.

And that is how the three-parter should have ended.


End file.
